nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sim533/Square Meal Level Creator
Hello everybody! I have been researching levels from Nitrome Games as some of you probably known and have been able to finish one of the researchs. The research I finished is for the game Square Meal. Square Meal has been released about 6 years ago by Nitrome, and is a simple platformer game where you have to defeat all the enemies. The game consists out of 50 levels. Now, the fact is, creating levels for this game is simple (and gives us another subject to speak about on the Nitrome Blog), therefore, I have created a level creator that allows us to create levels for Square Meal. The interface is pretty poor and can be accessed from in your browser. Using following link, you can start to create a level. http://fiddle.jshell.net/Sim533/S9pc6/show/ Creating a level... The interface consists out of 2 parts. The level and the toolbox: *'Level': contains the level you're designing *'Toolbox': contains 3 sections: **'Selected Block Section': This little section contains the block you currently have selected. **'Block Selection Section': This section contains all the blocks that you can use to design your level. Please note that you need one green troll and one blue troll. You also need at least one enemy. **'Other Options': This section contains a few buttons that will help you to design your level. ***'Add row': With this button, you can add a row to your existing level ***'Delete row': With this button, you can remove the last row of your existing level ***'Delete column': With this button, you can delete the last column of your existing level ***'Add column': With this button, you can add a column to your existing level ***'Add a border': With this button, you can add a border. A border is required for every level, and because it was the hardest thing when you're designing a level, I decided to let the level editor generate it for you. This is just a basic border, you can add fires to wall, and handles. ***'Check this to clear fields': This is a checkbox. When checked, you can click on blocks in your level to clear them. When you uncheck this again, you can continue designing. ***'Submit a level': With this button, you have a chance that your level becomes a part of a level pack. ***'Import a level': With this button, a prompt will come up asking for a code. Upon clicking "OK": it will show you the level. ***'Download a level': With this button, a new window will open with the code. This grants you the option to save it to your desktop. Example: http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/7/7a/SQCustomLevel.PNG http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/1/15/SQCostumLevelEx.PNG Play test a level Let's get started You can create as many levels as you want, feel free to post questions, bugs, and suggestions on my talk page or in the comment box below. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Level Packs 1 Levelpack 1 has 50 levels right now! Those 50 levels are here to playtest: http://nitrome.webatu.com/sm/lp1/. Please note that the game and the images in the game are property of Nitrome. The levels that the game has, are created by Nitromians and are fan made! For the official game with the offical levels: visit the website of Nitrome . Level 1:Superyoshibros Level 2:Superyoshibros Level 3:Superyoshibros Level 4:triforce Level 5:port1967 Level 6:Superyoshibros Level 7:Superyoshibros Level 8:Superyoshibros Level 9:Superyoshibros Level 10:Superyoshibros Level 11:Superyoshibros Level 12:Superyoshibros Level 13:port1967 Level 14:triforce Level 15:Superyoshibros Level 16:kris zsok Level 17:Superyoshibros Level 18:triforce Level 19:triforce Level 20:Superyoshibros Level 21:Klemen702 Level 22:triforce Level 23:triforce Level 24:Superyoshibros Level 25:Frostyflytrap Level 26:Superyoshibros Level 27:Klemen702 Level 28:Superyoshibros Level 29:Klemen702 Level 30:Superyoshibros Level 31:Superyoshibros Level 32:Superyoshibros Level 33:Superyoshibros Level 34:Klemen702 Level 35:port1967 Level 36:Superyoshibros Level 37:Klemen702 Level 38:Sim Level 39:Klemen702 Level 40:Superyoshibros Level 41:Sim Level 42:triforce Level 43:snotflinger156 Level 44:Klemen702 Level 45:The Nitrome Yeti Level 46:Superyoshibros Level 47:Sim Level 48:port1967 Level 49:Klemen702 Level 50:Superyoshibros 2 Levelpack 2 has 50 levels right now! Those 50 levels are here to playtest: http://nitrome.webatu.com/sm/lp2/. Please note that the game and the images in the game are property of Nitrome. The levels that the game has, are created by Nitromians and are fan made! For the official game with the offical levels: visit the website of Nitrome . Level 1:Nitromaster Level 2:Like Me Level 3:RSK Level 4:games Level 5:mrc Level 6:port1967 Level 7:pants97s sister Level 8:Horatio Level 9:MatiasNTRM Level 10:sunilb Level 11:port1967 Level 12:port1967 Level 13:Mahsaad123 Level 14:Superyoshibros Level 15:snotflinger156 Level 16:kmat117 Level 17:Superyoshibros Level 18:Silsir3 Level 19:Anga900 Level 20:Dark_Wolf Level 21:DarkMatter0 Level 22:mahsaad123 Level 23:09sebird Level 24:FunZone Level 25:ACT Level 26:ACT Level 27:ACT Level 28:ACT Level 29:snotflinger156 Level 30:Plasmaster Level 31:Superyoshibros Level 32:triforce Level 33:cuboyman Level 34:nesw Level 35:triforce Level 36:quizard Level 37:FinalNinja0 Level 38:snotflinger156 Level 39:triforce Level 40:triforce Level 41:Plasmaster Level 42:triforce Level 43:triforce Level 44:Superyoshibros Level 45:Xaius Level 46:DarkMatter0 Level 47:Xaius Level 48:da868 Level 49:Dark_Wolf Level 50:JungleJim Inspiration Below are a few levels from the current game for your inspiration: SquareMealLevel1.png SquareMealLevel2.png SquareMealLevel3.png SquareMealLevel4.png SquareMealLevel5.png SquareMealLevel6.png SquareMealLevel7.png SquareMealLevel8.png Category:Blog posts